


Cuncelo, Lake (i'm finally awake)

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Compulsive Heterosexuality, Emotional self-harm, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Forced Relationship, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Other, Poetry, Self-Hatred, romance repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: You couldn't wish this awayand you couldn't sleep for forever,so just shut it out todayand become Cinderella.





	Cuncelo, Lake (i'm finally awake)

You couldn't wish this away

and you couldn't sleep for forever,

so just shut it out today

and become Cinderella.

By tomorrow the magic will slip away, so

_ run away _

and leave a slipper, 

_ run away _

and leave a sliver,

_ pretend _

to cry a river

as it all breaks down.

They’ll say that they like you,

they'll persist and try to woo you,

they'll build you a castle and a crown;

so pretend to settle down.

Force yourself to linger.

The "I love you" always comes before the happily ever after

and you'll wish you had a needle for your third finger

or to carve your heart out.

But you could never get the words out,

could never say it out loud,

so you curse your own damn self.

Your insides become inanimate,

your mouth is just a shelf

to display every word they placed in it.

You'll stay until it kills you,

you'll let the guilt consume you.

But then you'll have to leave without word

before the time runs out,

before the mirage wears out.

You just came to the ball to have a little bit of fun,

but they all came to dance,

so now you have to  _ run. _

**Author's Note:**

> 4/27/18 & 7/25/19


End file.
